


You’re Toxic, I’m Slipping Under

by Curator



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, awkwardly proud about the Britney, quick burns but not like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/pseuds/Curator
Summary: A drabble for each Voyager relationship’s unique fault line. All long-term, mostly post-Endgame.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Seven of Nine, Harry Kim/Seven of Nine, Harry Kim/Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris, The Doctor (Star Trek)/Seven of Nine, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 58
Kudos: 67





	1. Baby, Can't You See (Paris/Torres)

Tom, of course, hasn’t noticed a thing.

But Chakotay goes to the house and demands to know what’s wrong, why she hasn’t returned his comms. From the couch, B’Elanna, glassy-eyed, replies, “Why? Would it matter?”

Tom is still in Starfleet, so Chakotay hauls B’Elanna to her feet and pulls her, nightgown and all, onto a transport to Starfleet Medical.

When Tom gets home with Miral, B’Elanna has a prescription, a schedule, and a meal plan.

“Who was here?” Tom asks, noting muddy streaks on the doormat.

B’Elanna shakes her head, but it doesn’t matter. Tom isn’t looking at her anyway.


	2. I'm Calling (Janeway/Chakotay)

Her face is flushed with excitement as she recounts the scientific discovery. 

Chakotay lets her talk, then leans toward the screen. “When will you be home?”

“Home?” Kathryn repeats, as if the word is as unfamiliar as the walls she sees a few times a year. “Don’t your students have finals soon? I agreed to extend the mission another three months.”

Starfleet Academy’s final exams were two weeks ago.

“It’s okay.” He looks away. “I wouldn’t want to take you from your stars.”

Her smile is luminescent, as if she’s become the very phenomena she chooses over him every time.


	3. A Guy Like You Should Wear a Warning (Paris/Kim)

“Don’t touch me.”

Tom’s hand goes to Harry’s chest anyway. It’s a humid night, and they both have a sheen of sweat. The bar’s music spills out onto the sidewalk.

“Harry, it’s okay. You know I’m going home with you. What’s wrong with a little flirting?”

Harry shakes his head. “You can get drunk on liquor, but not on attention from other guys.”

“How about both?” Tom teases, his hand warm on Harry’s stomach and creeping lower.

The younger man shivers. He curses his growing erection. 

“This is the last time,” Harry mutters. 

But they both know it’s not true.


	4. It's Dangerous (Janeway/Paris)

Tom accelerates the hovercar. “Stop defending him.”

In the passenger seat, Kathryn sighs. “I’m not, Tom, but if you would just listen to—”

“To him telling me I’m not good enough?”

“Of course you’re good enough,” her fingers go to her temples, “but you could consider his advice.”

“No, Kathryn, and you need to stop agreeing with him all the time. It reminds me of my goddamn—”

“Don’t say it!” She sits up straight.

He says it slowly, deliberately. “Of my goddamn mother.”

She slouches. “I hate it when you say that.”

He accelerates the hovercar even faster. “I know.”


	5. I'm Falling (Kim/Seven)

“What numerical score would you assign to the foreplay?” Seven asks, a padd in her hand. 

Harry’s sweat isn’t even dry. His arm is over his eyes. “Three.”

Seven inputs the data, then repeats the process for other aspects of their coupling. She shakes her head. “The decline continues.”

He doesn’t tell her his honesty has increased.

“How about,” he says as if he’s never suggested it before, “we just have fun? No scoring?”

Her ocular implant rises with her eyebrow. “For what purpose?”

“Fun,” he repeats, but she’s frowning over her results, frustrated by the numbers she can’t control.


	6. There's No Escape; I Can't Wait; I Need a Hit; Baby, Give Me It (Chakotay/Seven)

“Skiing sounds great.” Chakotay smiles. He’s been looking forward to his leave time. 

“Of the available options, it is acceptable.” Seven picks up another padd. “However, snorkeling boasts unique sensory opportunities.”

“Snorkeling it is.” He stands to leave.

“However,” Seven studies yet another padd and Chakotay eases back down, “backpacking across the desert would present a physical challenge as well as nuanced variations in topography.”

“Anything you decide is fine,” he offers, though he knows her response before she says it.

Sure enough, she demands: “There must be consensus.”

Chakotay frowns. He’s already looking forward to going back to work.


	7. You're Dangerous, I’m Loving It (Janeway/Torres)

“You embarrassed me.” Kathryn’s finger jabs at the entryway touchpad.

B’Elanna shrugs as the door opens. “Maybe a stuffy, Starfleet banquet needed a little shaking up.”

The women stride into their foyer. They turn toward each other, eyes blazing, arms crossed. 

“My God, Kathryn, it was one little—”

“No. You don’t get to decide what’s little and what’s utterly humiliating.”

B’Elanna leans forward. “And you don’t get to decide you want a Klingon in your bed but not by your side.”

Kathryn’s hand flies to her cheek, the one B’Elanna favors. The accusation isn’t new, but it stings every time.


	8. It's Getting Late to Give You Up (Doctor/Seven)

“It was unnecessary.” Seven isn’t quite shouting, but she’s close.

“My intention was to diffuse the situation.” The Doctor isn’t quite scolding, but he’s close. 

Her chest rises and falls. “You intervene in social situations, despite my ability to effectively—”

“The ambassador is a known Borgaphobe. My putting him in his place with a well-timed _bon mot_ could have been the highlight of the evening if you hadn’t—”

“You fail to respect my social development, the very trait you claim to have refined.”

“And you fail to appreciate…”

It isn’t quite the same argument they always have, but it’s close.


	9. I Took a Sip From my Devil's Cup; Slowly, it's Taking over Me (Janeway/Seven)

With a tissue, Seven dabs at red lipstick smeared on her partner’s inner thigh.

“My concern persists. You regard my successes as influenced by your contributions to my individuality. By contrast, my failures become emblematic of your own shortcomings. This involvement suggests not love, but ego.”

Seven regards pale skin, all evidence of the cosmetic removed. “I also suspect you believe I talk too much, particularly when we disagree.”

Two sets of blue eyes regard each other. 

“Perhaps,” Seven muses, “you regret the maturation of my human intuition.”

Kathryn regrets that the only thing Seven got wrong was the “perhaps.”


End file.
